The One-Eyed White Demon TRAILER
by jy24
Summary: (Ignore trailer 1's notes about reviews) Trailers for the upcoming fanfic of a certain individual that just became tragedy's favourite toy. Read and give me your opinions on what you think about it, all suggestions are welcome. Timeline is that during the DGM universe. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a trailer for a fanfic that I was thinking. If there are more than 100 reviews about for this, I'll start making preparations for this. A Tokyo Ghoul and Man crossover, I don't own anything. PM me if you got any good ideas.**

 _Knock knock knock_

"Come in."

(door opening)

"Morning, inspector~."

 _Next year._

"Brother! Allen got hurt! He needs medical attention now!"

"Of course, Lenalee. He'll be taken care of really soon."

"Malcolm! What are you doing here?!"

"Just overseeing some…operation."

 _Deep deep deep deep deep_

… _where am I?_

 _The world will soon be reminded…_

"He hasn't been eating since his discharge, wonder what the operation did to him."

"Che, the beansprout's stomach might still be sedated from the medication. I'm happy that it stopped him from further spoiling my appetite."

… _that not everything is as it seems._

"A-Al-Allen…?"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"…what happen to your right eye?"

"Huh? What do you mean?

"It's…pitch black with your iris turning red!"

 _A trial that will test his humanity._

"Wh-wha-what is this? What have I become?"

"You have truly become…a destroyer."

 _Which side of the war will win now?_

"Millennei, why are we sensing this whenever we see Allen?"

"The 14th is changing, Road. And it may be in our favor, … or our demise."

…

"…Allen?"

 _Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"Beansprout?"

"Allen, speak to us. Please…"

 _Huff huff huff huff..._

…

 _Rrrraaaaahhhhhhggggg!_

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

 _A test of friendship,_

"I'm not going to fight against you, Allen! You're my friend!"

 _a test of his strength,_

"NO! I WILL NOT BE OVERWHELM! I HAVE PEOPLE THAT I WANT TO PROTECT AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!"

 _a test of courage_

"Allen Walker! By my order, you are a property of the Black Order and hereby announced that you obey my order."

"Yeah? I like to see you try to tame the monster in me."

 _and a test…of hunger._

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

 **The One-Eyed White Demon**

"Huff huff huff, it seems that I truly am a destroyer that wants to save."


	2. Trailer 2

**This is another trailer that I think might be better, or I was just writing just to have a little fun. The real fanfic will be publish next year so there will be more trailers for this fanfic so that in the future I will know how you guys like it and maybe possible to know how the story goes. Again, give ideas in your reviews. I'll be waiting to receive them and make the story as cool as possible. To those that thought that I may sound like I not interested to write this from the last trailer, I am busy these coming months and it will take me a while I come back and write my stories. Trailers are short so I have just enough small free time to so them. So please be patient to all my readers and enjoy this new trailer for the time being. P.s. I got a friend in fanfiction that wants to help me on this, if interested, PM me if you also want in.**

(Clicking noises of two pairs of shoes on tile floors. )

"Thank you again for agreeing to my proposal, I assure you that you won't be disappointed."

"Oh, doctor. Don't worry about that. Even if it fails, the subject will still be a weapon…for me to use."

 _ **A place of light…**_

"The goal of the Vatican is to protect all of humanity, for that we must win this war against the Noah Clan. We cannot win without any sacrifice."

… _ **there is always darkness.**_

"The surgery is a success, he'll be having problems with his eating habits but that's nothing to worry about."

"Good, now all we have to do now is to watch and wait."

"Is there a reason why Walker has to go through this, Inspector?"

"You'll soon fine out, Bookman. Very soon."

 _ **Darkness casted by light, it brought forth insecrurity…**_

"Why can't I eat anything? It had been days and the food still taste horrible on my tongue."

"Maybe your body still hadn't managed to accept the new changes. Please be patient, Allen. When you're all okay, you can eat as much as you want."

"Thanks, Lenalee. And I hope you're right, this is starting to scare me."

… _ **distress…**_

"It had been nearly a week and I still hadn't been able to eat anything! And I don't even feel hungry! Something's wrong, this can't be just another side effect from the surgery."

"Calm down, Allen. Everything will be fine soon, trust your best bud here. I'll ask Bookman to see of there's anything to help get that stomach of your growling again."

"Okay, Lavi. I'll try. And…thanks."

… _ **fear…**_

"Moyashi, stop staring at me like that. It's only a small cut."

"…your blood…it…it smells good…P-Pl-please…let me…let me…let me HAVE SOME!"

"What the hell?!"

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

… _ **and hunger.**_

"What are those things?!"

"Who cares? Mugen can't even cut through them!"

"Not only Innocences, but Dark Matters too!"

"What is he…?"

"…flesh…flesh…flesh…FLESH…FLESH…FLESH…I WANT THEM ALL!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"RUN!"

"Watch out!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Argh?!"

"ALLEN! STOP!"

"NO! They are my friends! I can't eat them!"

"He's fighting liked a wild animal; unbreakable, unpredictable, unstable…and unstoppable."

"May God bless this soul for he shall be the one to win this war."

"You used me! You changed me! You turned me into a monster! I'll never forgive you! You're worst than the Millennium Earl himself!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me before I hurt anyone of you!"

"He's a threat and a monster! He should be lock up as an animal that he is!"

"You think that we'll just leave you just because of this whole thing? Wow, you really thought of us that shallow, huh."

(Sound of flesh tearing and some noises of something long and huge moved quickly.)

(Something dark purple and light green pulses in the darkness, shinning before you.)

(Something metallic black and white faces you with its one unholy black eye in between the grey lining of a face.)

 _Ggggggrrrrrrhhhhhhhh….._ (Slow and low reptilian growl.)

 _ **The One-Eyed White Demon**_

"Few more turns and we'll find his cell."

"Lavi, I think you should take a look first."

"Huh?"

"Just a bad feeling, that's all. Please?"

"Then why not let Yu do it?"

"Baka Usagi, I'll slice you with Mugen if you don't hurry up. And stop calling me that!"

"Oh right, oh right. Gulp, here I go…"

(Turning to look over the corner and saw nothing before turning back.)

"Phew, coast's clear~."

(Turning to lead the way only to stare at a single unholy and hungry looking black right eye!)

"Crap…"

"Rrrrraaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!"

 _ **Coming soon.**_


End file.
